


My Beautiful Omega

by I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi/pseuds/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi
Summary: Viktor returns home from his shopping trip to find his perfect omega in the middle of the floor, hot and bothered inside the most perfect nest he had ever laid his eyes upon. To hold himself back would be to deny his most basic instincts.





	My Beautiful Omega

Viktor stood in the doorway to his and Yuri's shared apartment, dazed by the sudden impact of omega pheromones. It felt like a wave of heat just washed over his body and flipped a switch inside him. He had the urge to growl, low and menacing, in the back of his throat. He wanted the omega that was releasing the intoxicating scent. He wanted to ravish the beautiful creature's body and take his time marking each and every inch of him. He wanted to mark his territory and chase off any other alpha that dared go near his prize.

There, in the heart of the living room, was his Yuri, lying curled up in the center of the most perfectly-constructed nest he had ever laid his eyes on. It was made up of mostly blankets and sheets and pillows from the bedroom and closet, but intertwined in the circle and around the form of the omega was dirty clothes that belonged to Viktor himself: shirts, sweaters, pants...underwear in particular. Viktor's heart skipped as he watched as Yuri took his scarlet training sweats and rubbed his wrist and neck against them, thoroughly scenting them.

_God_ , he was so beautiful.

Viktor was about ready to pounce on him and rut into him and bite the nape of his neck and--

No. He had to control himself. There were formalities to be undertaken first.

"Yuri..." he groaned, taking a step towards where his mate lay, nose buried deep in the fabric of his pants, content. At the sound of his name, Yuri perked up, pupils dilated until only thin brown circles showed through the enlarged onyx centers. Yuri let out an involuntary moan at the presence of his bonded alpha, and as Viktor watched, Yuri's thighs spasmed, and a slick fluid trickled from him onto the towels beneath. He mentally thanked Yuri for remembering to cover the floor.

"Yuri...may I enter the nest?" he asked quietly, getting down on all fours and slowly approaching the circle of sheets and clothes. The haze in Yuri's eyes intensified, and Yuri slowly perked up over the rim of his nest.

"Alpha, please..." he whined. He shivered, suddenly cold amidst his heat. Viktor noticed this and climbed into the nest, having received the permission he needed. He took one of the blankets from the side and draped it over the two of them, then pressed his body up against the smaller's. Yuri purred, loud and content with the alpha's body so close to his own. Their shared heat radiated under the blanket and warmed them both to the core. It was a happy feeling they shared.

Both would have been perfectly content staying this way, but Yuri's pained whine of discomfort roused Viktor from his sleeplike state. He gazed over at his omega and watched as another spasm rocked his entire body, followed by shivering and more slick flowing from him. Yuri rolled over onto his back, out from under the blanket, and lay there with his legs spread wide, desperate for his partner to fill him.

"Alpha, Vitya, please..." Yuri moaned, panting heavily and whining every so often. And oh, how Viktor couldn't resist him when he was like this! His alpha instincts were screaming at him to take him right then and there. But he had another idea. Instead of pouncing on him right there, he gave Yuri a gentle kiss on the cheek and stood, earning a distressed whimper from the omega.

"It's okay, my beautiful omega. I'll be right back, okay?" he crooned in his ear, seeing Yuri's eyebrows tilt upwards in panic.

The sound of his alpha's voice soothed him for the time being, so Viktor took this as his chance to go. Still cooing sweet nothings to him along the way, he left the nest and went into their shared bedroom for a moment, emerging only seconds later with a black collar laced with gold patterns, a leather leash of the same color and markings, and a set of handcuffs. Upon seeing these objects, he moaned a delicate "Alpha..." and he kept his eyes glued to Viktor the entire time while he situated himself in the nest again and rubbed up against him, releasing some of his own alpha scent to calm him. Yuri shivered lightly at the new sensations and the new smells and rolled over onto his back, hands bunched up to his chest and legs spread wide, desperate for his mate to satisfy him.

Viktor smiled and licked a hot stripe up from his chin, along his jaw, and up to his ear, where he gently nibbled on his earlobe. Yuri gasped and moaned, his arousal becoming even more apparent through his boxers. The alpha growled a bit and tore the soaked article off him, discarding it from the nest altogether; it would only serve as a distraction from the task at hand. He then proceeded to clasp the collar around Yuri's thin neck and bind his hands behind his back with the cuffs. Satisfied with his work, Viktor took the end of the leash and tugged on it, bringing Yuri closer to him. He caught him and supported him with his other hand and hungrily kissed him, running his tongue along the other's. Then, having satisfied his hunger for Yuri's lips, he turned him over so he knelt down, face on the floor, ass presented to him as though Viktor were being given a gift. Licking his lips, he brought up his hand and slapped down on the right cheek. It was almost hot to the touch and apparently very sensitive, as Yuri's subsequent shout indicated. This encouraged Viktor, and he brought his hand down once more on the globes, alternating between the two until they were red with his strikes and Yuri was a panting mess beneath him.

"Alpha..." Yuri grunted as Viktor slapped him one last time. "Alpha please, _please_ fuck me. Alpha please-- _ah_! He was cut off as Viktor pulled a little too harshly on the leash and brought him back up to him so his back was flush with Viktor's abdomen. Viktor nipped the side of his neck, right over his pounding pulse, as if a warning.

"In time, my omega. Be patient for me."

The _authority_ of his voice was what silenced him rather than the command itself. Yuri gulped and nodded once, eyebrows furrowing in need. But after only moments more of kissing and suckling on Yuri's sweat-sheened skin, Viktor, too, craved release. Therefore, he ceased the ministrations and, before Yuri could question what was wrong with his alpha, he aligned himself with Yuri's hole and pushed in slowly. Yuri cried out in pain, having not been prepped beforehand, but was silenced by Viktor's encouraging "It's alright, you're doing great Solnyshko. It'll feel good soon, I promise." So he kept his mouth (mostly) shut save for his needy whimpers as, yes, soon did the pain subside and was replaced with the beginnings of pleasure.

Tears collected behind his eyes and trickled down his cheeks at the same time an explosion of alpha and omega pheromones permeated the entire living room. Anyone passing by would be able to easily smell the scent of an omega in heat and an alpha in rut. That concern, however, was forgotten before it was even acknowledged, for in the present there was an alpha who needed release and an omega who needed to be satisfied. Viktor's heart pounded in his ears as he picked up speed, the result of said pace being Yuri's aroused shouts and moans and whimpers. It was difficult for Viktor to keep his composure and, with a final push and a groan, jaw hanging wide, Viktor finished inside him. It only took the last finishing thrusts for Yuri to come as well, spilling all over the towels, come and slick mixing together into a melting pot of desire.

Viktor panted and pulled out, his erection diminishing for the time being. In a few hours it would be back again, as would Yuri's, and they would repeat the process. But in the meantime, Viktor released Yuri from his bindings and cast them aside, forgetting about them as he turned the exhausted omega over onto his side. He laid down beside him and held Yuri close, Yuri curling up and nuzzling into his toned chest, purring loudly, sated and content. They cared not for the mess they were lying in; after all, once Yuri's heat was over they would be taking a long bath together. And Viktor would definitely make it a luxurious one, with their large circular tub able to fit four people, expensive soaps and lotions and the best shampoo a celebrity's money could buy...

But Yuri was asleep before Viktor could share these wonderful things, his light snore bringing him out of his reverie. He smiled fondly at the sight and the sound and followed him soon after, eager for their next round.

**Author's Note:**

> If the smut wasn't good enough, let me know any ideas and I might see about adding them in in an edit.


End file.
